tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
ABS-CBN Channel 2 Manila Schedules
Monday-Friday * 3:55 am – Kape’t Pandasal * 4 am – Gising, Pilipinas! * 5 am – Umagang Kay Ganda (6:45-7:30 am ABS-CBN Regional only news and morning show) * 7:30 am - Magandang Buhay * 8:45 am – Peppa Pig * 9:15 am - Naruto Shippuden (ABS-CBN Manila only) (ABS-CBN Regional only 9:15 am - Campus Romance) * 9:45 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (ABS-CBN Manila) (ABS-CBN Regional only 10:00 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters) * 11:45 am – Be My Lady * 12:30 pm – It’s Showtime * 2:50 pm – Doble Kara * 3:35 pm – Tubig at Langis * 4:20 pm – We Will Survive * 5:05 pm – Campus Romance (ABS-CBN Manila only) (ABS-CBN Regional only 5:05 pm - TV Patrol Regional) * 5:50 pm – My Super D! * 6:30 pm – TV Patrol * 7:45 pm – FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano * 8:30 pm – Dolce Amore * 9:15 pm – * 10 pm – Jane the Virgin * 10:45 pm – Tonight with Boy Abunda * 11 pm – Bandila * 11:45 pm – ** Mon: Mission Possible ** Tues: My Puhunan ** Wed: Red Alert ** Thurs: Sports U ** Fri: TNT: Tapatan ni Tunying * 12:30 am to 2 am – O Shopping * News Patrol (ABS-CBN Manila & Regional News hourly capsule) Saturday * 5 am - Family Rosary Crusade (ABS-CBN Regional only) * 5:30 am – Family Rosary Crusade (ABS-CBN Manila only) * 5:30 am – Swak na Swak (ABS-CBN Regional only) * 6 am – Salamat Dok * 7 am – Swak na Swak (ABS-CBN Manila only) (ABS-CBN Regional only current affairs programs in ABS-CBN 7 Laoag, ABS-CBN 2 Isabela, ABS-CBNM 3 Baguio, ABS-CBN 32 Dagupan, ABS-CBN 46 Pampanga, ABS-CBN 10 Batangas, ABS-CBN 7 Palawan, ABS-CBN 11 Naga, ABS-CBN 10 Iloilo, ABS-CBN 4 Bacolod, ABS-CBN 3 Cebu, ABS-CBN 2 Tacloban, ABS-CBN 3 Zamboanga, ABS-CBN 2 Cagayan De Oro, ABS-CBN 4 Davao, ABS-CBN 3 General Santos, ABS-CBN 5 Cotabato and ABS-CBN 11 Butuan) * 7:30 am – Angel Wings * 8 am – Cartoons * 10 am – Kapamilya Kiddie Blockbusters * 12 nn – It’s Showtime * 2:30 pm – Ipaglaban Mo * 4 pm – S.O.C.O. * 4:45 pm – Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan * 5:15 pm – Family Feud * 6 pm – TV Patrol Weekend * 6:30 pm – Home Sweetie Home * 7:30 pm – * 8:30 pm – Maalaala Mo Kaya * 9:45 pm – * 11:30 pm – Failon Ngayon * 12:15 am - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda * 1 am to 2:30 am – O Shopping * News Patrol (ABS-CBN Manila & Regional News hourly capsule) Sunday * 5:15 am – Swak na Swak (ABS-CBN Regional only) * 5:45 am - The Healing Eucharist (ABS-CBN Regional only) * 6 am – Sunday TV Mass: The Healing Eucharist (ABS-CBN Manila only) * 6:45 am - (ABS-CBN Regional only Informative programs Agri Tayo Dito in ABS-CBN 7 Laoag, ABS-CBN 2 Isabela, ABS-CBN 3 Baguio, ABS-CBN 32 Dagupan, ABS-CBN 46 Pampanga, ABS-CBN 10 Batangas, ABS-CBN 7 Palawan, ABS-CBN 11 Naga, ABS-CBN 10 Iloilo, ABS-CBN 4 Bacolod, ABS-CBN 3 Cebu, ABS-CBN 2 Tacloban, ABS-CBN 3 Zamboanga, ABS-CBN 2 Cagayan De Oro, ABS-CBN 4 Davao, ABS-CBN 3 General Santos, ABS-CBN 5 Cotabato and ABS-CBN 11 Butuan) * 7 am - Swak na Swak (ABS-CBN Manila only) * 7:30 am – Salamat Dok * 8:30 am – Spogebob Squarepants (Nick version, Tagalog dub) (ABS-CBN Manila only) (ABS-CBN Regional only Mag TV Na!) * 9:00am – Kung Fu Panda (Nick version, Tagalog dub) * 9:30 am – Superbook Reimagined * 10 am – Matanglawin * 10:45 am – Love Life * 11:30 am – ASAP 20 * 2 pm – Banana Sundae * 3 pm – Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters * 5 pm - Family Feud * 5:45 pm – TV Patrol Weekend * 6:15 pm – Goin Bulilit * 7:00 pm – Wansapanataym * 7;45 pm – Rated K * 8:45 pm * 9:45 pm – Gandang Gabi, Vice * 10:45 pm – Sunday’s Best * 12:30 am - Urban Zone * 1:15 am – to 2:45 am – O Shopping * News Patrol (ABS-CBN Manila & ABS-CBN Regional News hourly capsule)